Gods and Men
by Novus Maximus
Summary: Stargate/DC crossover. Set before the events of the series. Follows the plot of the movie 'Death of Superman' and a vague non-cannon Stargate timeline. Summary: They were the greatest of the Universe's Four and he the last of their most magnificent creation but also the last of their greatest failure. In Earth's time of greatest need what will the first born do? Heavy AU.


**Before I start, let it be known that I'm taking a lot of liberties with Stargate lore, particularly the Ancients. I know that some might consider this blasphemy, but I'm posting this story more as a trial run for another I have planned so any feedback is appreciated. Also, the timeline is a bit awkward but as i said this is a trial run.**

Gods and Men

Earth. A place of wonder, of pristine beauty that even created planets could not mach. This place is the birthplace of the human race. To an outsider they might seem like savage primitives, but at their hearth they are true children of the gods.

Millennia ago, Earth was known by a different name, but one of greater might than its inhabitants could now conceive.

Terra Atlantus, home of the Alterra the oldest and most powerful race in the universe.

So vast was their empire that their domain span for billions light years. Their power was so grand that all within our universe bowed down before them in reverence to their might. They were for all intents and purposes gods of the highest caliber.

Even so, with all their power and might they still craved one thing, one missing link that would grant them complete understanding of all there was, will be, or has ever been. They sought Ascension. They did not seek this out of greed or lust for power, but out of a burning desire to look over the new horizon, to seek out the next great discovery and complete their still imperfect understanding of the cosmos.

They searched far and wide, building great city-ships that would carry their people out among the stars. They launched great missions in search of, in their own words, the destiny of all things. For millennia they had scoured the cosmos in search of an answer. In that time they met many, but three races stood out amongst the others: The Asgard, the Nox and the Furling. Together the four races forged an alliance so grand that the universe has long since burned the evidence of their existence into it's very being.

With the knowledge of millennia the Alterra began to focus inward, seeking spiritual balance and peace within one self and then after countless centuries, one ascended.

His name was Illum. At first he was confused but as he explored more of his new surroundings he gained understanding and knowledge that far outshined the collective of his race. Returning to the lower plane he guided his brothers and sisters into enlightenment and soon many ascended. People through the Alterran domain celebrated this mighty deed of their people, but even as they all prepared for ascension, they knew that they could not leave the universe as it was, they could not leave and let the other races bicker like children over territory, resources and other such trivial matters.

To solve this problem, the Ascended forged Oa at the absolute center of the universe. The Alterra who remained on the lower plane seeded the planet with life and thus the Guardians were born. The Guardians were blessed with the collective knowledge and wisdom of the Grand Alliance and tasked to be the protectors of the Universe.

Time passed and the Alterra ascended. They left the mortal coil as the other great races began to grow old. The first of their alliance to fall were the Furling as they took the Route of Ages and decided to explore the multiverse. The second were the Asgard. Their way of extending their life resulted in their ruin. Even though they were themselves masters of the universe, their imperfect understanding of its nature lead to their downfall.

On their deathbed the Asgard had but one wish and so they spoke to their old friends, the Alterra. They wish to create a race that will rise to be what the Grand Alliance has been for millennia, a beacon of hope for the universe. With sorrow in their hearth the Alterra made their promise and watched as the Asgard rode to Valhalla in the fiery chariot of their own home world's star.

Shortly after this, the Nox withdrew completely from the universe, sealing a section of space and choosing seclusion for the rest of eternity.

And so, the Alterra were once again alone in the universe they had shaped for so long.

Deciding to honor their fallen friend's wishes, the Alterra south out a planet which they named Krypton. On this world they set out to create their final masterpiece: their heirs, their children.

For thousands of years the Alterra watched over their children as they grew. They gave them many gifts, thought them all they could about the universe and all within it. Their society advanced to a level never before seen since the time when the Alterra still walked among mortals; however that much power was too much for the Kryptonians.

Their greed and lust for power betrayed them and instead of becoming the beacons of light they became the harbinger of death for trillions of sentient beings. The Guardians tried to stop them, but they failed and the armies of Zod continued to spread across the stars.

As the Kryptonian armadas approached Earth with the intent to destroy it, one Alterra noticed something peculiar about the planet that gave life to the Alterra so long ago.

It gave life again, this time to another version of their people.

This new information galvanized the Alterra who for the first time in millennia broke their compact to never interfere and vanquished the Kryptonians. The mighty Kryptonian fleets fell as the Ascended Alterra brought their wrath upon their children. It was with tears in their eyes and a heavy hearth that they cracked open Krypton's very core reducing the once promising civilization to ruin. They killed every Kryptonian except for a few: General Zod and his entourage who were banished to the Phantom Zone and Kal-El.

The Ascended watched as the ship carrying Kal-El fell onto Earth, the vrry planet that the Alterra fought to protect. They knew not what awaited Kal-El in his life, but they knew that they should not leave without giving Earth a way to defeat Kal-El should it be needed. It was thus that they took a shard from the broken husk of Krypton and forged a new element, Kryptonite. They hid this rare element on Earth through time as to not arise suspicions.

It was thus that the Alterra left their homeworld again, but this time, with a smile on their face as they saw how their true heirs, the humans had thus far faired. It may just be that they might keep their promise to the Asgard.

 **Metropolis**

 **Earth**

It was rare for any ascended to be around Earth much these days. Sure they paid visits and made sure to check up on a few things left there since the time of their Empire, but no more than a couple of Ascended were on the planet at any given time.

Today it was different. Their vision of today was clouded and the paths that lead from this day were many with many twists and turns they might or might not take. As such almost every Ascended was here on Earth to witness the showdown between the last Kryptonian war beast and Krypton's last son.

Illum was here as well, and he saw how Earth's heroes fell before the war beast, but they had yet to interfere. They saw the damage and destruction it caused to the city, but they had not interfered.

Kal-El, or as he was more commonly known as Superman, was a nigh god like being to the humans. They believed that as long as Superman lives, hope lives as well. It was the very same thing that the Alterra had wanted so many millennia ago when they created the Kryptonians. Still they watched and waited.

They watched as the monster and the hero battled. They watched as the monster destroyed the place where the heroes gathered and they watched as Superman fell by the blade his people forged to wage war against others. They watched until they could watch no more, the sorrow, pain, fear and uncertainty radiating from the planet smothered the senses of the Ascended.

It was then that Illum made his move for the first time in 10 million years he showed himself to the lower plane.

Appearing out of noting on a small high rise behind the heroes as they gathered around their fallen friend and his weeping mate, Illum stayed silent as he watched the cape with the symbol of the House of El flap into the wind marking the grave of humanity's greatest hero.

Several people noticed Illum, but he paid no mind to it, not that he was difficult to spot. He was dressed in pure white and golden armor with intricate patterns adoring the plates and a cape of pure white hanging loose from his shoulders. His aura projected a sense of power that not even Superman could project; after all he was still a long way from being able to ascend. Soon enough the heroes noticed him. Before the one called the Flash could speak, Illum spoke

"Fitting, isn't it?" asked Illum rhetorically

The area was silent, but for the sobs of a few women

"That Krypton's last son should be slain by its greatest weapon of war" said Illum

This seemed to surprise people as even the Batman's white lenses widened then narrowed

"Who are you?" growled out Batman

Illum turned to look him in the eyes. Even Batman could not stand up to a being such as Illum.

"I am an Alterra, the creator of the Kryptonians" said Illum

Whispered of shock spread over the crowd

"Impossible" said the Green Lantern "No Alterra has been seen for millions of years"

"And yet we were the ones that turned Krypton to a lifeless husk" replied Illum softly

Shocked gasps were heard from the crowd as even the Amazon looked frightened. Illum did not give them time to respond.

"When we created the Kryptonians we wanted them as our heirs and we raised them up as such, however it was evident that we missed something as what was once our pride and joy turned out to be the Galaxy's greatest scourge" said Illum sadly

Silence greeted his words as the very same event was transmitted live over the entire planet.

"Please, help him" said a voice

Illum looked down to see Lois Lane looking up at him with teary eyes as she held her beloved's corpse in her hands. Illum did not more or speak, but Lois continued

"Do you care nothing for your children?" asked Lois

"He is no longer a child of the Alterra. His kind forsook that place when they decided to use or gifts to conquer other worlds and we forsook his kind when we destroyed Krypton" stated Illum simply

"Please, if not for him, then do it for us" begged Lois

Illum remained silent

"What is he to you and to humanity?" asked Illum

Lois seemed startled by the question, but answered nonetheless

"He is our protector, our beacon of light and hope. He is an ideal towards which we all strive, he is Superman" _'He is the love of my hearth'_ said Lois, the last portion in her head though, not that that hid it from Illum

Illum considered his words. Walking forward, he floated through the ranks of heroes gathered there and landed next to the flapping piece of cape. Taking it from the pole of rebar, Illum turned once again to where Lois lied with Superman's head in her lap. Giving her the peace of cape Illum looked at the still form of Kal-El

"That is all we wanted his kind to be. We wanted to created a second coming of our race, but it appears that our home had other ideas" said Illum

"What do you mean?" asked Lois

"You are not the first sons that Terra has birthed. Long ago, the very ground that you walk upon was the same ground that gave birth to us, the Aterra" said Illum as he paused "The Krypton of old is dead. We did not destroy Kal-El's pod because we hoped that he could somehow redeem the deeds of his people. Not that we had any hope, we had long since disregarded his kind as a failure, but it seems that we have been too quick to judge" said Illum

Lifting his arm over Superman, Illum began to glow a pure ethereal white as the body of Superman was lifted from the ground. Touching his wound, Illum's hand glowed. The white glow seemed to seep into Superman. A few seconds later, his wound began to heal, much to the shock of those around them.

While only seconds passed it seemed like hours for all who witnessed the event. Suddenly Superman's eyes' opened and he gasped for air, falling down on his knees. Lois was immediately on top of him, hugging him and crying. Shocked gasps were heard from all around as each member of the Justice League looked at the scene jaws hanging and eyes wide. Only Illum remained impassive.

After a few moments Superman looked up at Illum

"Thank you" he said with gratitude

"No, thank you Kal-El for proving me wrong, enjoy your life" said Illum

Waving his hand over the beast the crowd gasped as the beast seemed to dissolve into thin air. Illum smiled as he floated up, gaining an ethereal glow as he showed his true form and ascended to the heavens as a ball of white light.

The crowd looked up at where the stranger had left, some praying to God, others thanking him for sending an angle to help their hero in his hour of need.

Once Ascended, Illum returned to his brothers and sisters and resumed his silent watch over the universe. They will remain there, waiting, until humanity was ready to receive what they had left for them.

The End

 **Hope you liked it and as always leave a review with any thoughts questions or suggestions you might have.**


End file.
